Bartender
by shadowkat83
Summary: After Edward left and the cliff incident, Bella has been thinking about her relationship with the vampire and her developing feeling for her best friend, but a phone call from a friend gives her the courage to finally let go of the past.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight all rights belong to S. Meyer. I do not own the song or lyrics to Bartender it belongs to Lady Antebellum.

**A/N: **This is just a one shot that has been on my mind. I may write a story based on it or not. If you want me to continue it and turn it into a story leave me a review.

**Summary: **After Edward left and the cliff incident, Bella has been thinking about her relationship with the vampire and her developing feeling for her best friend, but a phone call from a friend gives her the courage to finally let go of the past.

**Pairing: **Jacob ∕ Bella, I am a major Team Jacob Fan!

Bartender

_Eight o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home_

_All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone_

_Sayin' "C'mon he ain't worth the pain_

_Do what you go to do to forget his name"_

Bella stood in the kitchen of the home she shared with her father, Charlie. Angela, a friend from school, was trying to talk her into meeting her and some friends at a night club in Port Orchard. Bella was trying to think up an excuse, but Angela wasn't having it, "You really need to get out of that house, Bella. C'mon, you've been depressed ever since the Cullen's left. A night out will be good for you."

Bella sighed, before making up her mind, "Fine. Maybe this is what I need to do to finally realize they aren't coming back."

"That's exactly my point! Now are you going to meet us or what?" Angela pushed.

"Alright, I'll meet you all there." And with that she hung up the phone. Calling out to Charlie that she was going out his evening, Bella made her way upstairs to change her clothes. Even though she wasn't in the mood to go out, this probably would be the easiest way to get Charlie and Jacob off her back. Thinking about her best friend brought up thoughts and feelings that confused her. She still didn't know what she felt for him, but whatever she did feel was different than what she felt for Edward. Bella stopped walking surprised that she could think his name and not feel that gut-wrenching pain. Was she really getting over his leaving?

_Now there's only one thing left for me to do_

_Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots _

_Check the mirror one last time _

_And kiss the past good-bye_

Bella stood in front of her closet, trying to decide what outfit she should wear. She wanted something dramatic, something that she normally wouldn't wear. Searching through her wardrobe, Bella came to a box that she had nearly forgotten about. It was the outfit that she had bought that time she went shopping with Angela and Jessica. She removed the lid on the box and pulled out a black and blue stripped tunic and a pair of black leggings. In another box she found a pair of black leather boots. This was perfect. Quickly changing, Bella stood in front of her bedroom mirror adding the last touches to her outfit. Nodding to herself, she left her room and headed downstairs and out to her old truck.

Paul Lahote patrolled the forest around the Swan's house as he was ordered. Nothing was out of the normal, he was about to head back when he spotted Bella Swan getting into her pick-up and driving off. Knowing that Jacob Black would want to know what she was up too, he decided to follow her. Phasing back into his human for he threw on his clothes and got on the black motorcycle waiting for him further up the road.

He followed Bella out of Forks where she started driving towards Port Orchard. Paul pulled out his cell and dialed up Jacob's number as the old truck haltingly parked in front of a downtown club.

Jacob Black answered the phone on the second ring, instantly recognizing the voice as Paul's, "Hey Black, I'm here in front of a club in Port Orchard and you won't believe who is also here."

Jacob frowned, "what are you doing in Port Orchard, when you are supposed to be patrolling with Embry?"

Paul answered quickly, "I followed Bella Swan here."

Jacob asked, "Bella?" His voice was full of confusion. "What is she doing there? She hasn't left that house since I drove her home from the cliff."

"I know, but she is here now." Paul explained, "Looks like she's here with a couple of friends. I recognized the two girls she met up with from her school."

Jacob looked at the clock on the living room wall, before saying, "Keep an eye on her I'm on my way to you."

"Will do," Paul replied as Jacob hung up on the other end. Paul walked through the double doors at the club's entrance. He moved over to the bar, only to spot a familiar brunette on the stool a few feet away.

_What I'm really needing now_

_Is a double shot of crown?_

_Chase that disco ball around_

'_Till I don't remember_

_Go until they cut me off_

_Want to get a little lost_

_In the noise, in the lights_

_Hey Bartender, want go wild tonight_

_Till the party and the music and the drinks collide_

_Bring it till his memory fades away_

_Hey, Bartender_

Bella walked in the doors of the club and immediately spotted Angela and Jessica at the bar. She headed over to her friends, who ordered a round of drinks, before turning and looking at her. Angela was the first to notice her outfit, "hey isn't that the outfit we bought before summer break?"

Bella nodded, "Yep. I thought it would be the perfect for tonight."

Jessica eyed her outfit before commenting, "Why? Trying to make a statement?"

Bella looked at her as she replied, "Yes. I'm through mourning the loss of the Cullen's. He left me to die in that forest, and didn't even care when I jumped off that cliff. It's obvious that I never really meant anything to him."

Jessica smirked, looking with approval at her friend's new attitude, "About damn time!" She then turned to the bar, "Now how about those drink?"

Angela laughed as she agreed, "A toast to Bella's new start! No more heart breaks for this girl!" The three girls clinked the edges of their glasses together, before downing the amber liquid in one toss.

It was the sound of carefree laughter that drew Jacob's attention when he entered the club. Looking towards the sound, he saw Bella sitting at the bar with two of her school friends, just like Paul had told him. Jacob took the time to study the girl he had loved since they were kids. Her brown hair fell around her shoulders and her brown eyes were dancing with mirth. He no longer saw the consuming depression which had been there ever since the blood suckers had left. The long tunic style top hugged her curves as it fell past her hips. The black leggings and leather boots finished the look off.

He watched as Bella tossed back a drink before she made her way onto the dance floor. Taking a chance, Jacob made his way across the floor to her. He watched as her face lit up when she took notice of him.

_Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor_

_Spin me around and let him buy a couple more_

_But before it goes too far, I'll let him down easy_

'_Cause tonight is all about dancing with my girls to the DJ_

_Put that song on replay_

Bella smiled as she saw Jacob move towards her. She didn't know why he was here or how he found her, but she was glad to see him. She'd been thinking a lot tonight about Jacob and Edward; more than that her relationship with both men. She knew how Jacob felt about her and her developing feelings for her best friend. Loving Jacob was as easy as breathing. It just came so naturally to her. So when Jacob took her hand and pulled her close, she made no protest, just enjoying the safe feeling of being in his strong arms. When she was with Jacob she could be herself, she had no one to impress.

_What I'm really needing now_

_Is a double shot of crown?_

_Chase that disco ball around_

'_Till I don't remember_

_Go until they cut me off_

_Want to get a little lost_

_In the noise, in the lights_

_Hey Bartender, wanna go wild tonight_

_Till the party and the music and the drinks collide_

_Bring it till his memory fades away_

_Hey, Bartender _

Bella realized that sometime during the night she had finally come to terms with her feelings for Jacob. Though she was worried about him finding his imprint, she decided to give what was developing between them a chance. Jake had always been there for her, him being the one to rescue her when she jumped off that cliff proved that. She knew how much he was hurting, whenever she left him for Edward, but now he didn't have to worry about that. The Cullen's' weren't coming back.

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

_Ooooooh_

_What I'm really needing now_

_ Is a double shot of crown?_

_Chase that disco ball around_

'_Till I don't remember_

_Go until they cut me off_

_Want to get a little lost_

_In the noise, in the lights_

_Hey Bartender, want go wild tonight_

_Till the party and the music and the drinks collide_

_Bring it till his memory fades away_

_Hey, Bartender_

_Hey, Bartneder_

Jacob stalked over to Bella was and pulled the unresisting brunette into his arms. His wolf growled his contentment. They danced through the night, until Jacob took Bella's hand and pulled her outside the club. "What made you come here tonight?" He asked, once they passed through the doors.

"I've been thinking a lot, tonight," she answered. Bella looked at the ground before continuing, "After the incident on the cliff, I started thinking about the time I spent with you. I thought about your feelings and mine and I decided tonight was the last night I'm going to let **him** rule my thoughts and actions." Bella looked up, her soft brown eyes, meeting his darker ones. "When I am with you I can be me. Being with you is as easy as breathing. You are my sun; my light on a stormy night, my safe harbor when things get out of hand. I don't want to fight my feelings any longer."

Jacob just stood there, listening to her talk. He could tell she had been thinking a lot about this. But it was her last words that really got his attention. He moved closer to her, before speaking softly, "And what is it that you feel for me exactly?"

Bella felt his breath across her ear and heard the soft spoken question. She answered just as softly, "I don't know what it is exactly, but what I do know is that I don't want to go another day without you at my side and in my life. I need you with me."

Jacob couldn't hold back any longer, she had all but admitted she was in love with him. He dipped his head and took her mouth in a kiss that left both of them breathless. They had a new start and he wasn't going to waste a single moment.

**A/N: **And that is all she wrote. So tell me what you think. I might be able to come up with another one…Later.


End file.
